


Sun Metaphor

by Ferith12



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Halls of Mandos, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: You never met the sun, did you.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sun Metaphor

“Why are you still burning,” I asked, your edges still turned from the sun.

“I know no other way to be,” you replied, and your burning scorched me with your words.

I followed after you, in the sunset, through the blazing and the dying, following. And everywhere I turned there was yet more fire and yet more.

Your body scorched in my hands (I had two then, I’d nearly forgotten, and they burned).

You never met the sun, did you.

I do not know whether you would have loved or hated her. I do not know which is worse.

She burns, but then she is meant to.

I could not quench the world’s fire, I could not set it alight, and I ripped at my scars and broke myself and still, in following after you, I burned.

Don’t you see?

You ask me why I destroyed myself, why I let the fire devour me, body of flesh and spirit of flame.

Don’t you see?

I have been through so many fires.

It was your fire that devoured me first.


End file.
